In Which Soul's Absence Becomes Increasingly Noticeable
by peasantcrona
Summary: In which Soul's absence becomes increasingly noticeable and Maka does not know how to react.


_In started with him leaving exactly at 3:00 o'clock right after school._

"I'm going out Maka," Soul shouted across the room.  
>"I can hear you perfectly well," I mumbled, shifting myself on the couch to see the doorway. "No need to scream."<br>He flashed a toothy grin, "Wasn't sure if you'd hear me over that book you're reading."  
>I threw the book at him but it hit the closed door he had slammed shut.<p>

_The next day wa_s _similar with teasing goodbyes and annoyed welcomes 8:00 o'clock at night._

"Where have you been?" I would pester most nights.  
>He would usually respond with a shrug but every now and then his ruby eyes would give a wink.<br>It made me nervous how he returned every time with amusement playing on his lips.

_And it was just.._

"Leaving," he huffed, halfway out the door.  
>"At least tell me where you're going!" I exclaimed before the door closed in front of my face.<p>

_By November I started to get really bugged. It had been a month of him leaving at exactly 3 o'clock after school and returning at 8. I didn't know whether to be suspicious or worried. As much as I wanted to tie a leash around his neck, I couldn't, because he was already bound to me in so many ways that I guess in a way I was proud of him being a little free._

He sat on the couch watching the TV flicker. I walked and sat on the arm rest.  
>Noticing the air build up with tension, I blurted, "Is it a girlfriend?"<br>His eyes didn't leave the TV screen, but the corner of his mouth pulled and he shook his head.

_His stature never changed in combat. So I guess he wasn't going to the gym._

"We need to work on our soul resonance, you've been going to who knows where and we're out of practice," I said trying to get him to stay.  
>"I'll take you out to lunch this weekend," he answered monotone, and shut the door yet again.<br>"That's not what I meant!" I screamed through the door.

_I brought down every trick I had to make him tell me where he was going._

"YoU dOn't truSt yOUr mIestER?" I said sobbing.  
>"No it's not like that," he said awkwardly patting my arm.<br>"ThEn whERe arE yoU gOIng?" I screeched, tears flying everywhere.  
>He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, trying to find a comforting position, "Hey stop crying. It's okay I'll always be here."<br>I ran to the kitchen sink and tried to wash out my eyes like a crazy person.  
>"Holy shit Maka! What did you put in your eyes?" Soul called from the couch.<br>"Hand sanitizer!" I wailed.  
>I could feel him grinning even with my eyes being flushed with water.<p>

_Well he really did need to study._

"Mid-terms are coming, you need to study!" I insisted.  
>He took my hand and placed a light kiss on my knuckles. "I'll be back for you My Queen."<br>I pulled my fist back, charging for a punch, but he had already ran down the hallway laughing like a maniac.

_I really did start to worry._

"Roses?" I questioned.  
>"Roses." He nodded.<br>"Yell-ow roses?" I mouthed slowly.  
>"Is that okay?" He shuffled around, his gaze never quite landing in my eyes.<br>"Wa-hat?" I wheezed.

_I never thought I'd say I'm glad I went dress shopping._

"RAWR."  
>Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white hair. I glanced down the isle of shops only to see Soul in a ridiculous shark costume, gnashing his pointy teeth at passing people.<br>I cried out in a version of surprise and hysteria mixed. I could feel the tears watering in my eyes at how cute he looked and how hilarious this situation was.  
>Soul heard me scream and paled instantly as he saw me.<br>I grabbed the wall for support and choked on my laughter.  
>He waddled over to me and I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked, worried about why I was crying.  
>"Couldn't be better," I laughed, falling into his styrofoam fins for a hug.<p>

_Turns out he was working at a bait shop as a mascot._

"Stop laughing," Soul pouted.  
>I couldn't.<br>Just couldn't.  
>I was on the couch crying my eyes out.<br>A shark.  
>A flippin' adorable shark.<br>I couldn't get the image of him wobbling around gnashing his teeth at random bypassers.  
>"So not cool," he said under his breath.<p>

_I may have gone overboard._

"This isn't funny!" I heard Soul scream from his room.  
>I had hid an inflatable shark in his closet.<p> 


End file.
